Anak Mama
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jangan pernah sebut kata manja itu! Krisho


"Jadi kau mau kencan hari ini?" Suara jenaka itu keluar dari sepasang bibir milik Baekhyun. Sebentar kemudian ia naik-turunkan kedua alis matanya.

"Yaaa, hanya jalan-jalan biasa sebenarnya. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar pria yang Baekhyun beri pertanyaan. Ia biasa dipanggil Suho walau nama aslinya itu Junmyeon. Beberapa tetap memanggil dengan nama aslinya, salah satunya Yifan.

Dan setelah tawaran Suho itu muncul, Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah datar tak bersahabat. Membuat Suho menyeruput es kopi tepat di depan mata, sedangkan benik mata itu sendiri melirik sembarang arah. Bukan maksudnya menyindir, tapi Baekhyun terlanjur merasa. Peka.

"Kau benar-benar menyindirku ya? Kau ini wajah manis tapi mulutmu benar-benar pedas." Baekhyun yang sebetulnya tak kalah manis mulai menggerutu, bicara cepat hingga terdengar tak jelas lama-kelamaan.

"Aku sungguh tak menyindirmu, Baekhyunku sayang. Kalau memang merasa tersindir kenapa tak jalan-jalan saja dengan adikku?" Suho itu benar-benar ingin membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Merah kesal, ditambah malu, jadi apa?

"Kalau memang Jongin ada waktu, aku mau." Baekhyun sudah terlalu malu, maka dari itu ia langsung tembak saja. Dan Suho mengulum senyum.

"Coba tanya, mungkin sudah pulang dari studio dance." Suho acungkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun, dan diterima secepat kilat.

"Atau kalau mau kau langsung ke sana saja. Jongin itu baik hati, ia akan langsung pulang begitu melihatmu." Dan sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, Suho curi balik lagi ponselnya. Baekhyun memasang wajah malas kembali.

"Suho, sejak kau jadi kekasih Yifan kau jadi tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian orang ya." Cubitan mampir di kedua pipi mulus Suho. Suho sendiri bukannya menolak tapi justru melirik sedikit pada jemari Baekhyun itu, iri dan penasaran juga bagaimana bisa sangat lentik cantik.

Kemudian dentingan lonceng dalam cafe terdengar nyaring. Reflex mata Suho berpindah arah pandang, menangkap sosok tinggi sang pujaan di depan pintu masuk.

"Baek, jauhkan tanganmu sebelum Yifan melihat pipiku sudah melar." Pintanya sedikit tak jelas.

"Oh dia sudah datang? Kemari? Menjemputmu? Mana?" Baekhyun melepas cubitannya cepat kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat anak -manja- teman ibunya mendekat.

Tunggu? Manja? Kau harus dengar cerita Baekhuyun tentang Yifan yang masih tidur dengan ibunya ketika SMP. Atau ia yang masih suka menangisi boneka masa kecilnya yang hanyut. Hal _sedikit_ wajar tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun mengejeknya anak mama. Gaya Baekhyun seperti tidak pernah tidur dengan mama dan kehilangan benda kesayangan saja.

"Baiklah Jun, selamat bersenang-senang. Sukses dengan kencanmu dan aku pergi sekarang." Baekhyun bangkit. Sekedar mengacak rambut halus Suho kemudian berjalan pergi. Memberi lambaian untuk Yifan juga.

Suho melotot pada Baekhyun tapi hanya sebentar, jaga image juga di depan kekasihnya.

"Yifan, duduklah." Nada suara Suho sedikit memerintah. Atau itu memang perintah?

"Tidak, kita akan langsung pergi." Senyum tampan 1000 watt terpampang. Tidak hanya Suho, beberapa pengunjung ikut memerah pipinya melihat senyum itu.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?" Suho terlihat antusias, sangat.

"Rumahku, manis. Mama ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Ayo." Yifan meraih tangan Suho.

"Ap-apa? Hah? Mamamu? Mama? Serius?" Matanya membesar, merah itu kembali muncul di pipi.

"Hey, ini bukan yang pertama Mama ingin bertemu denganmu, benar?" Alis mata tebal di sana bertaut heran.

"Eummm.. iya. Tapi aku kira kita akan jalan-jalan berdua atau makan berdua atau main berdua atau sejenis itu. Kau bilang begitu di telepon tadi." Suho menunduk.

Yifan menempati tempat duduk Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Maaf, itu rencana awalku. Tapi Mama tiba-tiba ingin bertemu jadi yaa aku jawab iya. Lain kali kita akan jalan-jalan berdua, makan berdua, atau main berdua. Okay?"

Wajah Suho tersenyum. Manis sekali. Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo berangkat sekarang, anak mama." Suho bangkit.

Begitu hendak melewati Yifan, tangannya di tarik. Ia goyah, tak seimbang kemudian jatuh. Tepat di atas paha Yifan. Di pangkuan Yifan.

Sedetiknya, wajah Yifan mendekat. "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi 'anak' Mamaku, Jun. Kemudian kau akan benar-benar kugeret ke kamar bila kau sebut aku anak mama lagi." Yifan merambah kedua pipi Suho seraya berbisik pelan.

"Yifan, jangan-"

"Jangan sampai aku merajaimu hanya untuk memberi bukti bahwa aku bukan anak mama, sayang." Sambung Yifan dengan senyum bermakna.

Selanjutnya ciuman singkat terjadi. Singkat, tapi benar-benar tak bisa dibilang kecupan. Ciuman, tapi bukan ciuman panas. Yah seperti itu. Kemudian lepas. Dan wajah serta telinga Suho benar-benar merah tak terbayangkan.

"Ayo berdiri, Mama tak mau menunggu lama. Atau mau kucium lagi?" Tanya Yifan. Itu membuat Suho berdiri lebih cepat. Satu tangan masih digandeng Yifan, yang lain lagi mengibas memberi angin pada wajah. Meredakan panas.

Sejoli itu berjalan pergi.

Tak sadar dengan para pengunjung kedai kopi di seluruh ruangan yang tampaknya tinggal setengah nyawa. Beberapa tampak sesak nafas, mungkin.

 **-FIN-**

Kangen banget sama mereka, sama beberapa orang, sama temen kelas juga. Astaga, lama nggak di rumah justru makin kelihatan penganggurannya -_- jadi ngetik ini dari hp, dua adik sepupu di samping ribut main zombie apa itu entah, tv nyala tayangin Mc Queen. Dan itu jadi inspirasi munculnya drabble ini. Cuma edit sekali jadi maaf kalau berantakan.

 **Walau telat, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri~ Mohon maaf ya kalau punya salah, entah dari kata-katanya dalam fic atau yang lain. Selamat hari kemenangan :D**


End file.
